Talk:Hal Jordan
Vaapadfan 03:31, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Guys, his name should be Hal Jord'a'''n not Jordon. Does anyone know how to change that? :Sure. See the edit button on the page? There's a downward-pointing arrow next to it. Click on that, and it will open a drop-down menu. One of the items on the menu is 'Move'. Click on that to rename the page. I'll take care of it this time. -- Supermorff 17:22, December 2, 2010 (UTC) '"Hal Jordan''' is the first human Green Lantern'' [[Young Justice Wiki:Citing sources|[''citation needed]]] ", That could be wrong, ther is not much information of Justice Society given yet. As a backstory Alan Scott could be shown / mentioned. In DC Comics he was Green Lantern before Hal Jordan. Ankit09 00:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :I fixed it. -- Supermorff 11:01, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hal Jordan as Founding Member = CIT? There are seven large statues in the Hall of Justice, showing the founding members. The Green Lantern depicted there is Hal, not John. Thus, I argue we can consider this confirmed in the show. - Edited by Zergrinch - 08:41, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 08:58, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Background in other media Should we add about his background in other media, like how he was an Air Force Test Pilot and some other stuff like that? :He already has a BioM section. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|217]]' 07:28, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Voice Actor? Doesn't he have a VA? Banan14kab 23:09, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Hasn't talked yet. - Edited by Zergrinch - 00:02, January 25, 2013 (UTC) : On Blog of Oa it says Dee Bradley Baker voices Hal. :L -- 00:09, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::: then that would be for his one uncredited line from agendas, similar to how captain atom was voiced uncredited in that episode i suspect if he ever talks again he will be recast. Zodisgod (talk) 00:35, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Greg Weisman answered that on Ask Greg. When asked who did Hal and Hawkwoman in "Agendas", he said he thought it was Dee and Danica, but he didn't have the scripts available to check it. So we're not going to add it. For now. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:08, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::According to Wikipedia Steve Blum voiced him. Banan14kab 20:37, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ah yes, that factoid shows the dangers of an ill-moderated wiki. That mention was added over a year back, before "Agendas"; before Blum's first appearance on "Revelation", even. Several other sources (minor ones, mostly other franchise wikis) have added that. But it didn't have a source then, it doesn't have one now, and it's all round ridiculous. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:39, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Mostly because 1) Hal only "spoke" in one episode where Steve Blum wasn't even on, and actors tend not to work for free. And 2) It's WIKIPEDIA!! I can change that credit to Hawkwoman, for crying out loud. Seriously, Banan14kab, think before you post. The only reliable sources we can use for this is the ending credits or Greg. He doesn't remember who voiced it, but Wikipedia knows?! We won't know until Greg checks, so end of discussion. ― Thailog 20:49, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Age? Why is Hal looking so old in the new season? He's supposed to be around the same age as the other founding Justice League members, yet none of them look older, while he suddenly looks decades older. :We've got no way of knowing that. Parallax, maybe? Who knows.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 00:13, January 26, 2019 (UTC)